A magnetic memory cell or device stores information by changing electrical resistance of a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) element. The MTJ element typically includes a fixed (pinned) magnetic layer and a free magnetic layer. The fixed (pinned) magnetic layer and the free magnetic layer are laminated such that a tunnel barrier film forms between the two layers. The magnetic orientation of the free layer flips by a direction or an opposite direction of electric currents exceeding a critical select current. The electrical resistance of the MTJ element changes corresponding to that of the magnetic orientation of the free layer relating to the fixed magnetic layer, which may be in either a parallel state or an anti-parallel state. MTJ elements, however, are very sensitive to thermal budget as high temperature processes may impact the MTJ stability.
It is desirable to provide a reliable memory device and method for forming a reliable memory device which eliminates the high temperature concern for the MTJ element. Furthermore, it is also desirable that the process is cost effective, compatible with logic processing and will not degrade the performance of other components in the device.